Misty's Descision
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: This story is set after the episode 'Misty Meets Her Match' was aired. Misty decides to stay with Rudey instead. But is Rudey the kind of guy he seems?


****

Misty's Decision

By Ashy Girl

Disclaimer : I don't own anything to do with the Pokémon game or anime (obviously). I do not own the rights to the songs, 

The Time Has Come – By somebody

Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely – By the Backstreet Boys

Or, Be There With You – Bye Human Nature

Description : This story is set after the episode "Misty Meets Her Match" was aired. Instead of Misty going with Ash, she makes a different decision. But was that the RIGHT decision? And is Rudey the type of guy he seems? 

Type : AAMRN

Rating : M

Ages : 

Ash : 14

Misty : 14

Rudey : 15

Brock : 16

Jessie : 17

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do!. Today we got to Trovita Island. We were riding on Lapras, when I saw a small girl, she was drowning so I jumped in to save her. After Ash and I had helped her, we took her back to the island and this guy ran to pick her up and hug her etc (that girl was his sister). The guys name was Rudey and he was the gym leader that Ash had to challenge. He offered me flowers and everything. Anyway Ash had this test to do and he won (yay), then Rudey asked me to come and have dinner with him and his sister. After dinner we were dancing and he asked me to stay with him on the island. I didn't know what to say. He told me to tell me his decision after Ash's match tomorrow. What do I do? I love Ash but he doesn't love me, so is there a point in trying to get him to love me when he never will? At least Rudey loves me and I know he loves me. What am I going to do?????????

-Misty

It was the match. Ash vs Rudey, and they were down to their final Pokémon. Ash had chosen Squirtle, and Rudey chose Starmie. Misty still hadn't made her decision. All of a sudden Squirtle learned Hydro Pump and beat Starmie. Ash had won. Misty wanted to jump for joy, but she couldn't, her decision!. Later, when they were about to leave the island, Rudey asked her what she had decided.

"So Misty, what is your decision?"

"Huh, what decision?", Ash asked Misty

"Well, I asked Misty to stay on the island, with me"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!", yelled Ash

"Pika [huh]", said Pikachu

"WHAT!", said Brock

"That's right, and I've made my decision", Misty said, "I…..I've decided, to stay here".

Misty's head hung low, she didn't want to see Ash's happy face, but she had to say goodbye. She looked at Ash, and to her surprise, tears were coming from his eyes. 

"You're really staying Misty?", he asked

"Umm, yes Ash, I'm staying with Rudey", she answered

"But, why, what did I do to you?"

"You, you, you hate me Ash, I know you do, and there is no point in staying with you when all you do is tease me".

"I'm sorry Misty, I never meant to hurt your feelings", he pleaded, "But please won't you stay".

Misty just put her head down, "I'm sorry Ash, but, my mind's made up".

"Well I suppose there's nothing I can do to change your mind then?"

Misty's head drooped again as tears started to well in her eyes, she shook her head.

"Don't cry Misty", Ash said as he wiped away his tears, "We both knew this day had to come, and if it makes you happy…………, then I'm happy".

"Oh, thankyou Ash"

Misty threw her arms around him and he hugged her tightly.

"Bye Misty, I'll miss you heaps", Ash said as he let go of her. They just stood there holding each other, remembering all that they had been through.

__

I close my eyes

And I can see

The day we met

Just one moment then I knew

You're my best friend

Do anything

For you

We've gone so far

And done so much

And I feel

Like we've always been together 

Right by my side 

Through tick and thin

You're the part of my life 

I'll always remember

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could have guessed that you and I

That somehow someday

We'd have to say goodbye

You helped me find

The strength inside

And the courage

To make my dreams come true

How will I find

Another friend

Like you

Two of a kind

That's what we are

And it seemed 

Like we were always winning

But as our team 

Is torn apart

I wish we could go back to the beginning

The time has come

It's for the best I know it

Who could have guessed that you and I

That somehow someday

We'd have to say goodbye

Somehow today

We have to say

Goodbye

Brock said goodbye to Misty as did Pikachu as they then got on Lapras. Tears were falling from Misty's eyes, she knew saying goodbye would be hard but she never thought it would be a hard as this!.

So they waved goodbye, and Ash, Pikachu, and Brock disappeared into the horizon.

Rudey put his arm around Misty, "Don't worry, you'll be happier here than you ever were with them".

But Misty wasn't so sure.

Misty didn't sleep that whole night. All she could think of was Ash. When she woke up in the morning, she laid in bed for most of the morning, just thinking. Everytime she thought of Ash, and how she would never see him again, tears fell down her face. At about ten o'clock, Rudey walked in.

"Misty, why have you been crying, what's wrong?"

"Umm, ahhh, nothing"

"You miss him don't you?, you miss Ash"

"No, why would I miss him, he's just….he's just…."

"C'mon Misty, I'm sure that in a couple of weeks, you'll have forgot all about him".

"Maybe………" she doubted

"You can stay in your room if you want, but you'll be missing out on some fun, I am battling trainers today".

"I'll just stay here thanks".

"Suit yourself"

Rudey walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Misty put her head in her hands and cried for all she was worth. She decided that she couldn't do this, she had to go back to Ash and tell him how she felt. And at dinnertime, Rudey would know about it.

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu and Brock had landed on Coral island. Ash hadn't spoken a word since they left Misty at Trovita. When they got to the unknown island, he simply returned Lapras, walked to the Pokémon Centre, went in a room, and slammed the door. Brock went in after him and tried to comfort him, but he wouldn't have any of it. Pikachu even tried, but the broken hearted boy just turned away. He didn't cry, but they could see he was hurting deeply inside. Brock told Pikachu that they should leave him alone for a while, as he probably just wants to think. Pikachu agreed, and they went to talk to explain to a very confused Nurse Joy. Ash just sat there alone and thought about Misty, and how he would never see her again.

__

Show me the meaning of being lonely

So many words

For the broken heart

It's hard to see

In a crimson love

So hard to breathe

Walk with me and maybe

Nights of light

So soon become

Wild and free

I could feel the sun

Your every wish

Will be done

They tell me

Show me the meaning

Of being lonely

Is this the feeling

I need to walk with

Tell me why

I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

Life goes on

As it never ends

Eyes of stone

Observe the trends

They never say

Forever gaze

Guilty roads

To an endless love

There's no control

Are you with me now

Your every wish

Will be done

They tell me

Show me the meaning

Of being lonely

Is this the feeling

I need to walk with

Tell me why

I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

There's nowhere to run

I have no place to go

Surrender my heart

Body and soul

How can it be

You're asking me to feel

The things you never show

You are missing in my heart

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

Show me the meaning

Of being lonely

Is this the feeling

I need to walk with

Tell me why

I can't be there where you are

There's something missing in my heart

-Backstreet Boys

The all so familiar words echoed in Ash's head as he kept thinking. He didn't know what to do, so he went to a spot to watch the sunset, a reminder of his one true love. On the way out Pikachu asked him where he was going, he simply muttered, "I'm going to watch the sunset, the only reminder of Misty I have left.

Misty had prepared herself for dinner. She put some good clothes on and some makeup to cover her red eyes, and went down to the dining area. Rudey was sitting there, dinner was laid out on the table. She sat down and gave him a weak smile, and they silently ate their dinner. When they had finished, Misty told Rudey she needed to tell him something. 

"Go ahead Misty"

"Well, I know I said I wanted to stay here, but I never knew how much I'd miss Ash. I've known him for four years, ever since he started his Pokémon journey. I saw him catch his first Pokémon and all the rest of them and see them evolve, I was there when he battled in the Indigo League, and I've seen him get his first orange league badges. Rudey, I hope you can understand, I want to go back to him", she said as tears welled in her eyes.

He stared at her in shock as she told him what she had decided. 

"But Misty you can't leave, I love you".

"You don't know me Rudey, how can you possibly love me?"

Misty got up from the dinner table.

"I'm going to get my bag and stuff Rudey", she said.

But he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Now, I know you miss your little boyfriend, but I'm afraid you can't leave, not until you give me exactly what I want", he said in a tone of voice that made chills go down Misty's spine. 

"What do you want!", she yelled, pulling away from him.

But her pulled her close to him and said, "A kiss, I want a kiss".

"You sicko", Misty screamed as she tried to release her self from his tight grip, "You never loved me, you just wanted me for a kiss!!!!".

Rudey covered Misty's mouth to try and keep her from screaming and pulled her close to him. Fortunately though, Misty had one of her trusty mallets with her, and she gave him a good whack with it. He fell to the floor unconscious, and Misty ran out the door.

Misty ran and ran and ran, she didn't know where she was going, she just knew that she had to get away from Rudey. All of a sudden, she bumped into somebody. She fell back onto the cold, hard floor. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going!", she yelled as she picked herself up off the ground. 

The person she bumped into got up aswell, "Why don't you!", she screamed.

They both thought they had heard each others voices before, and when they got a look at each other, it proved they were right.

"YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!", they both said in unison.

For standing in front of Misty, was none other than, Jessie from Team Rocket. 

Jessie could see that Misty had been crying, so she asked her what was wrong.

"What do you care?", muttered Misty as she started to walk away. 

"Look, I am on holiday, so just pretend I am not your enemy ok", Jessie said, "Now tell me what's wrong and where are the other two twerps?"

All of a sudden, Misty burst into tears, she sat on the ground and cried into her hands. Jessie bent down and put her arm around Misty's shoulder, she wouldn't usually be that nice, of course, but this was a different situation. Jessie helped Misty up and led her to the cabin she was staying in. Misty sat down on a chair across from Jessie. 

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?", Jessie asked.

Tears formed again in Misty's eyes and she blurted out the whole story of what had happened in the past few days. From when they got to Trovita, to saying goodbye to Ash, and what Rudey had done to her. Jessie stared in amazement at what Misty had said. 

"Well, do you want to go back to Ash?", Jessie asked.

"Of course I do", Misty cried, "But he hates me, and I hate it when we fight and……". Misty realized what she had said and her face turned bright pink. 

"Don't worry", Jessie said, "I know for a fact that Ash feels the same way that you do".

"What?!?!?!", how would you know that?", Misty asked.

"Well", Jessie began, "You see, when James, Meowth and I were deciding where to go for our holiday, I saw this island, I told them to drop me off here. While we were on the boat, we saw Ash, Brock and Pikachu riding away from here on Lapras. We could see them, Ash looked like he had been crying, and Pikachu was patting him on the back, then, I heard him talking to Brock about you. And you know what they were saying?", she said.

"What?", Misty asked, mesmerized at what she was hearing.

"Brock asked Ash if he missed you and he said 'of course I miss her, she was one of my best friends, I only wish she felt the same way I felt about her, I should have told her, I should have let her know that I loved her' then he turned beet red and looked away, Brock was just smiling".

Misty looked at her in amazement, "You mean he really loves me, all this time he has, just like I love him?".

"Yep", Jessie answered.

Misty got up and started out the door. 

"Where are you going?", Jessie cried.

"To find Ash!", Misty said in a determined voice.

"But you don't even know where to look", Jessie said.

"Oh yeah", Misty said as she fell over anime style.

"Last time I saw them, they were going to the next island, which would be, Coral Island. 

Jessie said she could use her boat so Misty got in it and sped to Coral Island.

When she finally got to Coral Island, she figured that they'd stay in the Pokémon Centre, so she went straight there. When she got there, she asked Nurse Joy for the room where they were staying.

"Oh, I thought they said you left, Ash looked very sad, he hasn't spoken a word since he got here, anyway, it's the room just down the hall there", she pointed down the hall.

Misty nodded and thanked her, and quickly ran to the room. She knocked on the door and Brock appeared there.

"MISTY?!?!?!?!?!?", he cried when he saw her.

"Hi Brock, is Ash in there?".

"Wha….What are you doing back?", he asked in amazement.

"It's kinda a long story, but I need to find Ash", she said impatiently.

Brock smiled, "Well, I'm glad you're back Misty, Ash has been freaking me out, and I needed somebody with a mallet too".

Misty giggled.

"Ash hasn't been himself since you left, he won't talk to me OR Pikachu, and he hasn't trained his Pokémon at all. And usually, when we get to a place with a gym, he runs straight there, but when we got here he just came to the Pokémon Centre, came in here, slammed the door, then later on he disappeared.

"You don't know where he went?", Misty asked.

"Well, Pikachu said he said something about going to watch the sunset, because it reminded him of you", Brock answered.

"Oh, ok then thanks Brock, oh, is Pikachu with him?".

"No, he is getting treated along with Ash's other Pokémon".

"Ok, well I'm going to go and look for him then, bye Brock".

"Bye".

Ash was sitting on a small cliffside viewing the sunset and thinking, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Huh?", he said as he turned around and came face to face with, Misty.

"MISTY?!?!?!?!, what happened why'd you come back what……?!?!", Ash cried.

All of a sudden Misty burst into tears, Ash took her in his arms and hugged her tightly, Misty cried into his shoulder, until Ash asked her what happened. So Misty slowly explained what Rudey had done to her, and how she missed him and how Jessie had helped her. 

"That moran, how could he do that to you, I should go and bash him up right now", Ash yelled, "But how'd you get away from him?".

Misty wiped the tears off her face and smiled, "I umm, kinda, whacked him with my biggest mallet".

Ash giggled, "Gee, those mallets do come in handy don't they?".

"He should be out of it for ages", Misty said.

"I know the feeling", replied Ash

"But Ash, that's not what I came here to find you for", said Misty with tears welling in her eyes.

"Huh?, then why?", asked Ash surprised.

"I know Ash", she answered.

Misty threw her arms around Ash, he looked surprised but hugged her back, "What do you know Misty?" he asked.

"Well, Jessie said she heard what you were saying when you were riding on Lapras", she said.

"What, oh no", he replied.

"Yes Ash, and I just wanted to say that, that….I, I…..", she started but she couldn't spit it out.

Ash took this the wrong way, and stood up, "Don't worry Misty, you don't have to dump me, you can save your breath". He started to walk away muttering, "Goodbye Misty, I'll always love you.

Misty couldn't believe what he was doing, "Ash, no wait", she said. She ran after him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and was met with a kiss, the kiss he had been waiting for, for four years. He returned the kiss to her, neither of them wanted it to end, but when it did Misty hugged Ash and said, "I love you too Ash, I always have".

Ash smiled and hugged her back, "I love you too Misty", he said.

Both of them were crying by then as they sat down to watch the sunset, both of them knowing that they'd be there for each other, no matter what, from then on.

__

I never cared for simple words of tenderness

I never thought my life could be as sweet as this

But now I know, I want to spend it all with you baby

I drive my car and think about you constantly

I lie awake and I want to feel you next to me

What can I do? My life's only complete with you baby

And it feels do right

You are the one I treasure

A part of me forever

And I'll be there with you

Whatever you do

With all of my heart I promise you

I'll be there with you

Just know that it's true

With all of my heart I'm there for you

Wherever you go I'll be there

Whatever we're up against

Just know that I'll be there with you

You're like the sun that brightens up the darkest skies

The only one I'm seeing when I close my eyes

Oh can't you see, you'll never be alone again baby

Don't you know

You are the one I treasure

A part of me forever

And I'll be there with you

Whatever you do

With all of my heart I promise you

I'll be there with you

Just know that it's true

With all of my heart I'm there for you

Wherever you go I'll be there

What ever we're up against

Just know that I'll be there with you

You're like the sunrise I've waited to see

A beautiful moment always with me

I've waited a lifetime only to be

Be with you

And I'll be there with you

Whatever you do

With all of my heart I promise you

I'll be there with you

Just know that it's true

With all of my heart I'm there for you

__

And I'll be there with you

Whatever you do

With all of my heart I promise you

I'll be there with you

Just know that it's true

With all of my heart I'm there for you

Just know that I'll be there

Be there with you

-Human Nature

****

The End

Done, I hope you liked it. Plz comment. Thankyou 


End file.
